Second Chance
by Nichole Thompson
Summary: Jess never comes to live in Stars Hollow, but Rory meets him on her plane ride to DC after her junior year at Chilton. Although their meeting doesn't exactly go well, what happens if they one day get a second chance? LitRogan Triangle. Ends as Literati
1. PJ Harvey

Title: Second Chances

Chapter 1- P.J. Harvey

Author: Nichole Thompson

Summary: Jess never comes to live in Stars Hollow, but Rory meets a mysterious boy on her plane ride to Washington DC after her junior year at Chilton. (explained more in chapter 1) Although their meeting doesn't exactly go well, what happens if they one day get a second chance?

A/N: I just want to say... sorry to all my loving, loyal readers. I love you! I really do! I've just had serious writers block on my Yale with a Twist story. So... forgive me? Please? I promise an update will come soon. By the end of this week definitely. Please be kind and review. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.

A/N 2: Please please please read and review Resolution of the Heart. A joint fic by Claire Kennedy and myself. The first couple chapters are kind of short, but chapters 3+4 will be up Friday… which are longer, and more in depth. We're really hoping for some feedback!

* * *

Chapter 1- P.J. Harvey

--- January 27, 2005---

"Logan, no... I can't!" Rory rolled her eyes, attempting to maintain her position on the couch. Logan was trying to pull her off a couch in the library and whisk her away for the weekend… again.

"Come on, Ace, it's just a weekend."

"Some people actually study on the weekends, Logan," Rory protested.

"And I still can't figure out why," he responded dryly.

"Because not everyone can breeze through classes by flashing a smile a business card with the Huntzberger name."

"I'm offended, Gilmore," he said, placing his hand over his heart in mock pain. "I do more than that."

"Oh?" she asked, amused.

"Yes, I write a paper now and then, and I take the finals."

"Logan, I can't just up and leave for New York City. I have things to do."

"You have to relax," he said, holding up a pair of tickets. "Besides, I know the one thing that you will definitely 'up and leave' for."

Rory's eyes widened as she took the tickets from his hands to further inspect them. "PJ Harvey!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's right," he said smiling. "One night only; front row seats."

"NO!"

"Yes, and I bet we could even talk her into dinner, or drinks- if you really want to."

"Logan, you've got to be kidding me. I love PJ Harvey."

"I know you do; which is why we have to get going." He grabbed her hand and they made their way back to her room so that she could pack up some weekend necessities.

* * *

Forty minutes later the two were in the back seat of Logan's car; Jeff, Logan's personal driver, heading down the interstate. Logan was looking at Rory out of the corner of his eye. They had been friends for a few months, ever since the LDB event. He was beginning to have feelings for her and he hated it, but at the same time, he loved the friendship they had. She was the only girl he could do things with; liking going to a PJ Harvey concert or even having an in depth conversation with.

Rory's phone rang and she answered it immediately.

"Hey mom," she said, smiling.

"_Hey sweets, just figured I'd give you a call. Tell you that I covered for you for tonight. But you are stuck at school with the bird flu."_

"Mom, you didn't tell Grandma that."

"_Yes I did! I told her that a bird flew into your window and bit you on the nose while you were sleeping a few nights ago. Now you are deathly ill with the bird flu virus."_

"Funny. So what did you really tell her?"

"_That you were going to New York with your new boyfriend."_

"NO! You didn't!" Rory wasn't ready to be calling anyone her boyfriend. And anyone definitely included one Logan Huntzberger.

"_You're right. I told her that you had a huge paper due Monday."_

"Thank you," Rory said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Anything for my favorite daughter."_

"You say that to all your daughters," Rory said back. They played this game often.

"_Yes, but I only mean it with you!"_

"Alright, well thanks Mom."

"_Trying to get rid of me already?"_

"No, I just didn't think there was anything else to talk about… I suppose I was mistaken."

"_You are as a matter of fact. Babette and Maury got a new cat."_

"What about Apricot?"

"_They still have her, but they got another one, from a shelter."_

"Okay, and you had to tell me this because…?"

"_It's the one from the newspapers…" Lorelai sounded like she was about to burst into laughter._

"They did NOT adopt Lewis!"

"_They DID! Babette is convinced Maury's music will reform the thing."_

"I'm never coming home again."

"_Then I'm moving to Yale," Lorelai laughed._

"Ok, see ya when I get back from New York," Rory replied, amused.

"_Alright, you need to work on your subtlety. I'll let it slide this time. Call me later."_

"Ok, love you,"

"_Love you too, hun."_

Rory hung up the phone and looked at Logan, who seemed to be thoroughly amused by her conversation with Lorelai. He was eagerly awaiting the day he would meet her; she seemed almost as fascinating as he found Rory to be. Rory took a deep breath and turned her thoughts back to New York City and PJ Harvey. Logan glanced over at Rory when he heard her sigh. He smiled as he looked at her; she was seemingly deep in thought. He knew better than to interrupt when she had that look in her eyes.

For Rory, PJ Harvey brought up a lot of thoughts of Chilton, for no other reason than Tristan presenting them to her the last day of her sophomore year. The times spent at Chilton weren't the best of her life. Her sophomore year had been torture; Paris hated her, Tristan annoyed her, and the only good part was going home to Stars Hollow. The only good part was her escape from the society life back to her charming oddball little town. Her junior year at Chilton wasn't quite so terrible. She and Paris became friendly, and even Tristan wasn't quite an ass. The only dilemma was- that was where problems with Dean started. Junior year finished with Paris and Rory winning President and Vice-President of the student council; which meant a summer in Washington DC.

She took a deep breath and remembered exactly how that summer started; with a plane ride and an encounter with a mysterious young man about her age.

* * *

--- July 13, 2002---

She was sitting nervously on the plane. Her mother had requested the aisle seat, so that she wouldn't have to climb over anyone in the event she had to use the bathroom. She was nervous and pulled out a book; hoping reading would settle her nerves. Sadly she was looking forward to the six weeks away from Dean. They had been arguing all the time lately; over everything and nothing all at the same time. Most of the arguments stemmed from Tristan. Dean was convinced that Tristan liked Rory, no matter how many times she tried to tell him they were just friends.

Sometimes it was still hard for her to believe; she and Tristan were friends. He had taken her advice about ditching Duncan and Bowman. The night of their Romeo and Juliet production the two suggested breaking into Bowman's dad's safe. Tristan heard Rory's warning in his head and decided against getting into any more trouble with the guys. He told her that night that she was stuck with him from then on- since it was her suggestion that he not hang out with the trouble makers. She had rolled her eyes and shrugged it off at first but she soon came to realize how serious he was. He had somehow changed; not completely, but to her at least, he was finally tolerable.

That left the problem of Dean; he hated that she was friends with Tristan and it was a constant focal point of their arguments. As much as she hated to admit it- she couldn't help but think that maybe it would be better if she and Dean broke up.

"That's me," a male voice said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," she said standing up. Her eyes met the young mans for a brief moment. They were dark and guarded, filled with mischief and passion. He lightly brushed against her as he made his way to his seat. He looked unhappy; she wondered if he was always so miserable. He looked like one of those 'misunderstood' teenagers. She smiled, wondering how misunderstood he could really be.

Rory tightly clutched the armrest as the plane took off. She could feel her stomach churning. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smirk, obviously amused by her anxiety. As if by some 6th sense he turned away, glancing out the window. Did he know she had seen him smirking at her? It didn't matter anyway; although she was annoyed that a stranger would find so much pleasure in her discomfort. She pushed it from her mind and focused her attention on Kafka.

"Interesting choice," he said, pulling out a deck of cards. She responded with silence, attempting to ignore him. He shuffled the cards several times and put them face down on his tray. He picked up cards and replaced them in a new pile. She was curious, despite herself, although she made a conscious effort to keep her eyes on her book.

"Something to drink, miss?" the flight attendant asked, stopping her cart by Rory's seat.

* * *

"Huh?" Rory looked at Logan, questioningly.

"Do you want something to drink? There's Pepsi and champagne back here, or we can stop and get something."

"Oh… ummm… a Pepsi, I guess."

"Everything alright, Ace?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said, trying to rid her mind of the mystery boy's face.

"Thinking about what?" Logan pried.

"Just a trip I took to DC a few summers back," she said, looking confused as to how she came to think about that in the first place. Oh right, PJ Harvey.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Umm… not really. I mean, I sat next to some punk teenager, but nothing really of consequence."

"Well, here we are," Logan announced as the car stopped.

"Logan, we are not staying here…" Rory said, looking at the Waldorf-Astoria.

"Yes we are. This is going to be one weekend you won't forget."


	2. The Darker Days of Me and Him

**Chapter 2- The Darker Days of Me and Him**

Disclaimer: Title belongs to PJ Harvey, from the album Uh Huh Her. Characters belong to ASP, I don't own them… I just toy with them.

* * *

----After the PJ Harvey concert----

"So what did you think, Ace?" Logan asked, looking into Rory's star filled eyes.

"I'm glad I didn't go with Tristan," she said, out of left field.

"What?" Logan asked, almost laughing. It definitely wasn't what he had expected her to say.

"Oh," Rory chuckled. "The end of sophomore year, this guy asked me to go to a PJ Harvey concert with him, but I refused."

"A guy huh?" Logan asked, curious. The only guy he knew of in Rory's past was Dean, and he had been history as of New Years 2004. Dean also obviously was not a PJ Harvey fan.

"Tristan DuGrey. He was a jerk to me that year, but we became friends sometime junior year. He went off to Harvard after graduation, and I haven't really talked to him a lot since."

"DuGrey huh? I didn't know you two were friends," Logan said, amused.

"You know Tristan?" Rory attempted to blink back her amazement.

"We hung out together most summers; our families have land next to each other at Martha's Vineyard. We kind of grew up together. You know, it's amazing you and I didn't meet until this year. My parents are good friends with Richard and Emily."

"You know, if we had met before, I don't think I would have liked you very much, Huntzberger." Rory always enjoyed teasing him. He opened the door to the car for her and she slid into the back seat. He sat down next to her and closed the door and Jeff was soon on the road, heading back to the Waldorf.

"Why is that, Gilmore?"

"Well, you are quite a bit like Tristan was back at Chilton… you know-- a rich playboy. And somehow, the wiles of your type are immune to me."

"Are you saying you don't find me charming, Ace?" He smirked; sometimes it seemed his face was frozen like that.

"Of course not," she said sarcastically. She put the back of her hand on her forehead and did her best interpretation of a swooning female. "Logan Huntzberger, you just take my breath away," she said airily.

"Alright, Gilmore, no need to get militant, I get the point."

"Awww" Rory said, still being sarcastic. "Did I hurt poor Logan's feelings?" She used her best baby-talk voice; Lorelai had taught her well.

"Nah," Logan replied, pushing the little pang of hurt he really did feel from his mind. "There is a line of girls just waiting to get with me; I don't give a flying buttress what you think."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. She had said that to him once and he constantly threw it in her face. She pushed him playfully.

"Come on, Logan, I'm one of your best friends. You know you care what I think."

He crossed his arms and pretended to be mad at her. "You have quite a high opinion of yourself, Miss Gilmore."

"You can't tell me that it is an opinion I shouldn't have. I know how highly you think of me. You don't bring everyone to New York to see PJ Harvey in front row seats."

"You're right," Logan responded, still trying his hardest not to smile at her. He liked when she tried to prove herself to him. "Sometimes I take them sailing around the world."

"Huh, I guess you're right," Rory conceded. "You really don't care about me as much as I thought you did. The dinner, buying me a dress, the concert, staying in the penthouse of the Waldorf… those are things you do with all your female friends, huh?" Rory looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a huge pout plastered to her face.

"Alright Gilmore, I give." Logan should have known he couldn't win against her. Rory leaned her head against the back of the seat, content that she'd won the battle. Somehow her thoughts returned to the plane ride to DC. She couldn't understand why she kept thinking about it now.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" the flight attendant asked the young man. He looked up from his cards.

"No, nothing thanks." Rory stole a quick glance at him. He was wearing a Metallica t-shirt under his jacket. His short, dark hair was spiked and he had thick cuff around his wrist. He was a 'bad boy' and somehow, Rory found herself strangely attracted to him. _Did I really just think that?_ she chided herself. Mom would call him a punk. Grandma would want him thrown in jail just for sitting next to me. A smile crossed her face. That would be an amusing thing to see.

She took a sip from her Pepsi and looked back down at her book. She had read the same sentence at least ten times and she still didn't know what it said. Her usually intense concentration was now being overrun by thoughts of the attractive stranger sitting beside her. She gave up, closed her book and placed it beside her drink.

"So… what are you playing?" she asked, allowing her curiosity to get the best of her.

"Just a game a friend taught me. It's kind of like solitaire." As he continued to play he explained the rules.

"Looks interesting," she said, watching his hands.

"You can try if you want," he offered.

"No, that's ok. I'm not that great with card games."

"Well, I've played this well over 300 times in my life, and I've only won twice."

"Huh," she said. "So you pretty much suck at it too?" she laughed. He didn't reply; apparently he didn't think it was funny. Rory took another drink and continued to watch him from the corner of her eye. A few minutes later he gasped.

"Oh my…" he breathed.

"What?" she questioned, looking at him.

"I just won; see look…." He said, explaining how it was he won.

"Congratulations," she said sincerely.

"Thanks," he replied, sounding almost annoyed.

Rory, not wanting to bother him (since he obviously wanted to be left alone) picked up her book and began reading again.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she tried to seem completely consumed by the book. She couldn't help but think that her ignoring him was somehow amusing him. Why did she feel like she was playing into his hand?

When she still made no effort at conversation, he rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the land below.

"What are you heading to DC for?" he asked.

"Young Leaders of America Conference; I got roped into it," she replied.

"Sounds riveting," he said sarcastically.

"Six weeks rooming with a neurotic former enemy. Yeah… I'm sure it will be a great time," she said, matching his sarcastic tone. "What about you?"

"My mom is on the road; wants me to visit."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"Well, she's not much of a mother."

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

"Why?" he asked, a little put off.

"I don't know; it just seems hard, you know, not really having a mother. My mom and I are best friends."

"Well, kid, that's life," he scoffed.

She looked away. He really was hard to talk to; very sarcastic and closed off. _Oh well_, she thought. _It isn't like I'm ever going to see him again after today_.

* * *

"Rory?" Logan was waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times and then turned to look at him.

"Oh geez… I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head, hoping it would help get the past out of her mind. She didn't have any reason for thinking about the guy she met a million hours ago. She was having a great time with Logan.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked- his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes," she smiled softly. "I was just thinking about that trip to DC again. I don't know why either…"

"Someone obviously made an impression," he smirked.

"No, not really," she said, feeling like she was somehow lying. She didn't think often about the mystery guy, but there was something about that night; she couldn't keep her mind off of him. She decided it best to change the subject. "So what's on the agenda for the remainder of the evening, Huntz?"

"Well, I thought we could do one of those famous movie nights you're always going on about."

"REALLY!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, why not?"

"You really know how to make a day perfect, don't you?"

Logan fake polished his nails on his shirt. "Well, you know, I do what I can." Rory smiled, happy with his choice of activities. "So, what do we need, besides movies?"

"So much!" Rory said, trying to think exactly what they needed. "Hey Jeff," she leaned up and whispered something in his ear.

Jeff smiled, "Of course, Miss," he said, turning onto the next street. Rory leaned back and looked at Logan, who was utterly confused.

"Rory…" he said, worried.

"Don't worry about it Logan. This is going to be a lot of fun... I promise."

* * *

A/N: Thank you, thank you four for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. Jess will be making a huge entrance in the next chapter. And not in the past either… Rory will meet him in NYC. Pretty sure this will be a Lit, only because I'm mad at Logan. (I realize that sounds strange… but seriously…. I am. Well, the Logan on the show anyway, I guess I could write him to not be quite the jerk he was for sleeping with Honor's entire bridal party. Anywho… enough inane rambling from me. Please review! And check out Resolution of the Heart… will be updated tomorrow! (Yes… I will be asking you to read it in every chapter… it's a good story! Promise!) 


	3. Names

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. They've been very encouraging. I'm glad you like it so far! Please please… I'm asking you again… read and review Resolution of the Heart. It IS a Rogan, but we wrote it more to give Jess and Dean a decent goodbye… because we felt like they all needed a little more closure. Claire Kennedy and I would love any responsive feedback you'd like to share. Ok… off my soap box again. And now… onto the story…

* * *

Chapter 3- Names 

Jess was working the late shift at the Virgin Records store in Time Square. It was a little too constricting and 'J Crew' for him, but it was money nonetheless. His manager, Drake, had called him hours earlier, asking him to fill in for the night; Jess always accepted, generally needing all the extra cash he could get. New York wasn't exactly a cheap town.

He had the mindless job of stocking shelves- replacing all forms of media that were getting low. If there was one thing that solidified in his mind since starting his job there, it was that he hated mainstream pop music. He had just finished with the DVD section when a young couple bounded through the doors. Jess, for one, didn't understand why the store had to stay open so late.

Generally, after 9 p.m., the only people who came in were bums hoping for warmth, or drunks, hoping for some tail. Neither of which Jess offered freely- on or off the clock. Oh, there were also the stray tourists who somehow couldn't find a single form of entertainment in any of the five boroughs of the city.

_They're freaking ignorant_, he thought. _New York, the city that never sleeps and they can't find a single thing to do on a Friday night?_ Jess figured these two belonged to the latter category. The blonde guy, obviously a society man, had his arm around a stunning brunette with striking blue eyes. Those endless crystalline orbs were the first things he noticed upon the couple's entry. He couldn't help but feel that he'd seen those eyes before; long ago- maybe in a dream.

The couple wandered aimlessly through the aisles of the store, looking at every movie on the shelves, picking up some and scoffing at others. Jess couldn't help but stare at the girl, making sure to keep himself out of sight. He thought that if perhaps he studied her features long enough, he'd remember where he had seen her before. He rolled his eyes briefly, thinking that he reminded himself of Robin Williams in One Hour Photo; the damn stalker freak.

It was then that she laughed at something the no doubt rich playboy said, and the memories came tumbling back like someone had just re-loaded them into Jess's mind. He remembered exactly where he'd seen her before, and he knew that he should feel completely insane for recalling every detail on cue, but somehow, insane was the last thing he felt.

He remembered the June day, a few years back. He'd been living in New York, already on his own, when his mother called. She asked him to stop in and see his uncle Luke, a man he'd met maybe once in his life in some Podunk town outside Hartford. She bought him a plane ticket from there to DC so that he could then visit her on her Renaissance Faire circuit. He wasn't completely thrilled about either, but figured the least he could do was bum around DC for a few days. He didn't even entertain the idea of visiting his uncle- there was no point.

But the plane ride to Washington- that was definitely where he had seen her before. She had been trying hard not to seem interested in him, but she had failed. He remembered it was her transparency that thoroughly amused him. The entire time he'd spent with her had been intriguing, but somehow, what he remembered most was getting off the plane.

* * *

They hadn't talked much the last several minutes of the flight. He was playing it like he usually did- the 'devil may care' bit- and she apparently didn't find that quite as alluring as he'd hoped. He should have expected that though; she looked like a goody-two-shoes. He just couldn't get over the fact that she seemed genuinely interested in him; until he of course closed himself off. Then she just gave up; who could blame her though? No one wanted an attitude from a punk sitting next to them on an hour and a half airplane ride. 

_Oh well,_ he thought. _It isn't like I'm ever going to see her again after today._

She had picked up her book again and he assumed that meant she was done with the small talk. When the plane landed she gathered her belongings and followed the trail of people off of the plane.

He had the normal 'don't mess with me' look plastered to his face; he wasn't in the mood anymore. A week with dear 'ole mom was going to be bad enough. He didn't want to have to deal with nuns handing out roses or anyone distributing flyers. People usually stayed away from him, so long as he had that look on his face.

As she reached the door to the gate, she stopped and turned around; he was several steps behind her. When he had caught up she started walking again, matching his stride.

"So… good luck on getting better at that game of yours," she joked. He had already explained that the odds of winning were incredibly low.

"Have fun with your…'neurotic former enemy'?" He said, hoping that he got the words that she used correctly.

Rory laughed. "Yeah, thanks… I'm sure it will be a summer to remember." Her eyes turned serious. "Hey," she said, making him stop and look at her. "Good luck with the whole Mom thing."

He nodded slightly in response. Anyone that knew him better knew it was a Jess Mariano trademark move. The gesture was an unspoken mutual understanding between the two. She stood at the gate and watched him as he walked off and got lost in the sea of luggage and hurried people.

* * *

"Logan no!" Rory exclaimed. The sound of her voice snapped Jess back to current place and time. Logan was holding up a DVD case; all she saw were the Olsen twins on the cover, but that was more than enough. 

"Why not?"

"My mother would kill you for even suggesting a movie by the anti-Christ."

Logan let out a hearty laugh. "The wha…?"

"The anti-Christ; Mary Kate and Ashley," Rory said matter-of-factly. "Think about it, they get their little hands in every industry: clothing, accessories, toys, entertainment. They're out to take over the world."

"Your mother has brainwashed you," Logan said, still half laughing.

"Well, kiddo, that's life." Had she really just quoted the mystery boy from the plane? She pushed the thought from her mind quickly. "Now please… pick a better movie."

"Alright, alright," Logan replied. They browsed through the remainder of the movies.

Jess continued to watch her from the Rap and R&B section of music. She was still as ravishing as he remembered her. He wished he had at least told her his name back then, or gotten hers. It was strange seeing her again.

The only time he really thought about her was when he won his card game, or when he read Kafka, or when he smelled the sweet vanilla lavender of her lotion. He remembered watching her apply it to her hands on the plane. The aroma had greeted his nose subtly, and he knew that she was one of those understated beauties that never realized how gorgeous they really were.

He smiled slightly; the same fate that had set in motion their first meeting was up to something again. Fate- not something Jess thought about everyday. But seeing this mystery girl again, what an amazing coincidence. But then again, who was he kidding...and why the hell was he staring? There were so many things wrong with this picture.

First of all, she probably wouldn't even remember him, let alone want to talk to him for any length of time. He hadn't exactly been cordial during their first meeting. Secondly, he was hiding behind a shelf, concealing himself from view. Thirdly, it appeared that she already had a boyfriend, and that she wasn't interested in the bad boy type any more. She was more of a society socialite now.

_Fate, what the hell are you thinking?_

Rory and Logan picked several movies and proceeded to the check-out.

"Hey, Rory, any other movies before we leave?" Logan asked.

_Rory,_ Jess thought. _Well, at least I have name to go with the face._ He was still bent over slightly; he didn't want her to see him.

Rory had her 'intense thinking' face on again. _What shirt was that boy wearing on the plane? Metallica?_ "No!" she called to Logan, walking toward the music section.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked, following her a few moments later, with their bag of purchases in his hand.

"Yeah," she replied. "I was just looking for a Metallica greatest hits CD."

"Metallica?" Logan asked, making a face. "I had no idea you were into that stuff."

"I'm not really," she replied. "Just… that plane ride I was telling you about earlier; it made me think about it."

Jess had moved slightly, keeping out of her line of vision, but still within eavesdropping distance. _The plane ride huh? I wonder if… come on Jess, who are you kidding? She doesn't remember you. Move on; it's pointless to dwell on this.

* * *

_

"So, anything else before we start this tradition?" Logan asked, setting himself down on one of the double beds in the room.

"Movies?" Rory asked.

"Check," Logan responded, checking it off of the invisible list in front of him.

"Lots of candy and junk food?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Chinese and pizza?"

"Check and check…. Well, the pizza isn't here yet, but they said a.s.a.p."

"I think that's everything. Now we just need to pick what movie we're going to start with."

"Alright, so what's it going to be?" Logan asked.

"Well, I think you should pick. I mean, you let me decide every single movie to buy, so you get to pick the one we watch. It's already a done deal that I'm going to like whatever you decide on."

"Alright then, how about Bringing Up Baby?"

"One of my favorite old movies ever! I can't believe we actually found it in there!"

Rory grabbed a can of Pepsi and a plate she could fill with food that Luke would say would do terrible things to her insides. She didn't care; she was still young enough to enjoy them, so that was what she was going to do. She sat down on the bed beside Logan and they watched in silence as Katherine Hepburn and Cary Grant chased a leopard around for two hours.

When the movie ended Logan got up and stretched. "Well, one more before bed, or get to sleep early?"

"One more!"

"Are you sure? I mean, we have quite a full day ahead of us tomorrow?"

"One more!" Rory chanted again.

"Alright," Logan laughed. "Let me just hit the bathroom first. I need to change into my pajamas so I don't fall asleep in this suit."

"I told you that you should have changed earlier, Huntzberger."

"I know, Ace. But I didn't feel like it then." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey Logan! How come you have a nickname for me, and I don't have one for you?" Rory called to him.

"I don't know," he called back. "You can give me one if you want." He smiled, she was such a character.

"I wouldn't know what to call you. Do you want like a pet name?" She laughed; how many girls would be even more jealous if she called him something like 'Muffin' or 'Pooh Bear' or…

"Hey!" she called. "I've got it!"

"What's that?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom. He was holding a towel and drying his hands.

"I can call you 'Logie Bear'." Rory said, bursting out in laughter.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "No," he said in his most serious tone.

"Why not…Logie Bear?" she said playfully batting her eyelashes.

"Well, first of all, that was what my mom called me when I was three."

"And second of all?" she said, thinking that wasn't a very good excuse.

"Huh?"

"You said first of all. You must have a second of all."

"Oh, no… not really. That's it."

"Well, that is the lamest excuse I've ever heard, so unless I can come up with a better nickname for you, that's what you're getting."

Logan rolled his eyes; he knew there would be no escaping her after that.

"I've got it!" he said, plopping down on the bed beside her and putting one arm behind his head.

"What?" she asked, suspicious.

"You can call me Master and Commander." Rory burst out in laughter.

"There is no way in hell I'm calling you that," she said. Then she added, "Logie Bear."

Logan grabbed a pillow and gently pushed it in her face. She fought back and he gained control by tickling her.

"Ok! Ok!" she shouted, short of breath. "I give!"

"Nope," he said, smiling slyly. He resumed tickling her.

"Fine! She shouted, having had enough of the tickle torture. "I give…Master and Commander." She thought it sounded stupid, and she knew she'd never call him that again.

"That's what I thought," he replied, obviously satisfied and let go of her hands. "So, what movie should we watch next?"

"Well, since you seem to be so fond of the name…" Rory said, walking over and picking up a DVD. "How about this one?"

"Yes," he answered smiling. "Master and Commander it is."

* * *

A/N: Ok… so a little more Rogan action than Lit…. but I promise… it IS getting there. I'm just setting the stage still. But that just means you all have something to look forward to! And just f.y.i. it **is** soon that they meet. Very soon. 

:-: runs and hides from anyone waiting for an update for Yale with a Twist :-: It's coming soon... maybe tomorrow... I'm still having writers block on some parts... but soon... definitely soon.


	4. Coffee Shop Sparks

A/N:Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm working hard to get these up in a decent time frame. Enjoy!

Review Responses: **LexyLovinMilo:** Yes… this is definitely a Lit. Which will be more evident in the chapters from now on. **Crissy:** Sorry… they can't just be friends… I do have other stories that aren't Rory/Jess pairings. But this one is. I pretty much liked all the guys, so I like writing Rory with different guys in different stories. If you're into Rogan/Trory's check out my story Yale With a Twist. And I'm thinking about doing a Dean/Rory pairing, even though I know many people don't like Dean…. sigh **LitGG1982:** Yes, this is a Lit. Rory and Logan are just friends.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Coffee Shop Sparks a Triangle**

"So what's on the agenda for today, Logie Bear?" Rory asked, cruelly emphasizing the childish nickname.

"Well, Lorelai Leigh," he shot back. No one called her that, not even her mother in her deepest anger. "I've found a few good second hand book stores I thought you might like, and Soho has some amazing shopping. It is actually supposed to be unusually warm in the city today, so I figured we could walk around for a while and just see what we come across."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," Rory smiled.

"There is however, one… no… two conditions."

Rory eyed him suspiciously. "Ok…"

"You have to agree before you know the conditions."

"No," Rory said plainly. "I'm not playing that game again. Last time I ended up in the middle of the woods where no one would talk to me."

"They talked… just not always nicely."

"And then I jumped off a piece of scaffolding that was nine stories high…in a prom dress."

"No one forced you to jump."

"No… but you practically dared me to."

"Well, either way, we can sit here all day or you can trust me and we can go out and have a good time."

"This isn't an LDB thing, is it?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

She let out a sigh. "Alright fine. I agree."

"Good, go get ready and we can leave."

"The conditions?" she said, tapping her foot, mocking impatience.

"I'll tell you when you're ready to go. Now get!"

He laughed as she stalked off to the bathroom, obviously aggravated with his mysterious plans. As she was showering, Logan ordered them breakfast. She emerged several minutes later wearing jeans and a black Bangles t-shirt she'd bought at a concert a few years back. Her hair was loosely curled and still wet.

"I forgot my hairdryer," she announced. Logan couldn't help but think that even in the simplicity of jeans and a t-shirt, wet hair and no make-up, she looked just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than she ever looked all dolled up.

"So… what about these conditions?" she asked, sitting down at the small table and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Alright, first of all- you leave your wallet here."

"But!"

"Any purchases today will be made by me."

"Logan no… I can't let you…"

"You don't have a choice. The wallet stays or we do."

She looked at him, exasperated. "Alright fine. And the second condition?"

"You don't call me Logie Bear at all today."

"Just today, huh?" she smiled. "I think I can do that."

* * *

Their second stop of the day was a coffee shop in Soho. Rory's caffeine had worn off and she was ready for an energy surge.

"This place makes me feel like I should be writing poetry about the demise of love," she said as they entered the shop.

"It definitely has an 'artsy' feel," Logan responded. The pit stop hadn't been planned but the availability of seating was welcomed. They had spent over two hours in the first book store. Logan knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

"I'm going to pay you back for those books."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Why do you think all your money is in the hotel room?"

They sat down at one of the small tables after getting their drinks. Up until this point, Rory hadn't given much thought to the events of the past 24 hours; she was having too much fun to stop and analyze it. But now, sitting in silence in the coffee shop, she had time to analyze.

Rory liked her friendship with Logan. She enjoyed the time she spent with him. He may have seemed like a spoiled rich kid at first, but she'd uncovered the real Logan over the past several months. If it was possible, his family was more dramatic than hers, and his outlook on life was rather dim. After graduating, he'd work for his father and someday take over the empire- everything in his life was already planned for him.

The past few days though, she'd noticed a change in him. The P.J. Harvey tickets being the climax of showers of gifts- the 18 books she'd just gotten coming in as a close second. Being the over-analytical girl her mother had made her, she couldn't help but wonder if it had more meaning behind it than he was letting on. Logan had become her closest male friend. Especially after her break up with Dean. _No, don't think about him now. This is a fun weekend.__  
_  
"So, I thought next we could hit this cool little 'one of a kind' shop a few blocks over," Logan said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Sounds great!" Rory exclaimed. "I wonder if I can find something for my mom. I always get her a present when I go somewhere."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to find something then," Logan smiled. "How's the coffee?"

"Well," she leaned in and lowered her voice. "Not nearly as good as Luke's… but I'd say top ten."

"Top ten huh? Do you Gilmores give out some sort of award for that?" She smiled at his remark. "I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick and then we can get back on our tour."

"Ok," Rory smiled again as he got up from the table and headed for the bathroom. Rory glanced around the coffee shop wondering how many of the patrons really **were** struggling artists. She was intrigued when her eyes fell on a young man sitting in the corner, his intense focus on a book sitting on the table in front of him. She inhaled sharply when she realized that she recognized him. He was the 'punk' from the airplane. She hadn't thought about him in such a long time before the previous night. What were the chances?

Before her mind had time to object she was on her feet, heading toward his table.

"Is someone sitting here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting someone." He wasn't but he didn't feel like chatting. He didn't even look up.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello," she said, sitting down. "I **never** do this, but I know that I've seen you before."

"I get that a lot… I just have one of those faces I guess." This girl obviously wasn't getting the hint.

"I just wanted to ask if you've gotten any better at that strange card game of yours."

A sick feeling rose from the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be- that was just too much of a coincidence. He raised his eyes slowly and locked onto her beautiful blues.

"I don't know if you remember me or not… but we met a few years ago." She was smiling slightly.

"The plane ride to D.C." he finished her sentence quickly.

"Yeah… you were going to visit your mom."

"And you were off to revolutionize the government." Rory laughed; this meeting was going infinitely better than their last one.

"Hey Ace, whose you're friend?" Logan walked up to the table.

"Oh Logan, this is…"

"Jess, Mariano," he jumped in.

"Nice to meet you Jess," Logan said, somewhat protectively.

"Yeah, same here."

"So how do you two know each other?"

"We met…" Rory began. After telling Logan the night before about the guy on the plane ride, she hesitated.

"We met back in high school," Jess picked up her hesitation. "We're old friends."

"What a nice coincidence running into you here."

"You can say that again," Rory said, a playfulness hinting through her voice and eyes.

Jess quickly jotted something down on a small slip of paper while the other two were focusing on each other.

"Well, I hate to break up the reunion… but we really should be going." Logan was looking at his watch, knowing they still had a lot of places to go during the afternoon.

Rory's eyes fell back to Jess and she smiled, somewhat embarrassed. He still didn't even know her name. "Yeah, alright…" she said reluctantly. Logan started out the door and she stood up to follow him. Jess startled her by grabbing her hand and gently slipping the piece of paper onto her palm.

"Bye Rory," he smirked. She looked at him questioningly.

"How did you…"

"Coming Ace?" Logan asked, holding the door open.

"Uhh… yeah, I'm coming," she turned back to Jess again. "Bye Jess Mariano."

He smirked at her again, but then turned his attention back to his book. Rory stuffed the paper into her pocket without looking at it; she was pretty confident as to what it was.

"So Jess Mariano huh?" Logan asked.

"Yep… looks that way," Rory said truthfully.

"You've never mentioned him."

"Not much to say I guess."

"Did you date?"

"Aww… Logie Bear…" she teased. "Someone sounds jealous."

Logan tried his best not to look as jealous as he really did feel. "Not jealous, just curious."

She glanced at him and a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Logan added, "Besides… I think I saw him at the media store last night."

* * *

The small slip of paper burned a hole in her pocket all day; however Logan never seemed to leave her side. After dinner, they headed back tot the hotel before meeting up with Colin, Finn and Stephanie to go out to a club. When Logan decided to take a shower, Rory found it a perfect opportunity to finally inspect the slip of paper. A 10 digit number was all it contained. Rory smiled broadly as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number, impatiently and absentmindedly drumming her fingers on her knee as the phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

"Good evening, sir. You've been enrolled in the Obscene Call Of The Month Club."

_"My my, if it isn't Julia Roberts. Well color me pink and call me Crayola."_ Jess's witty remarks were a welcomed change from her usual banter with Logan.

Rory laughed. "Sorry I didn't call earlier."

_"Don't worry about it. I wasn't sure you would call at all."_

"Really?"

_"Well, your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me."_

"My boy- oh Logan? No, he's not my… I mean we're not… I mean we're just friends." Rory thought she heard him laugh over the phone, but she couldn't be sure.

_"Alright, then… your non-boyfriend doesn't seem to like me."_

"He doesn't really like a lot of people… But anyway, are you living in the city now?"

_"Yeah, for the past few years. My mom is a loon. What about you?"_

"No, just here for a mini-vacation from school. Logan and I went to see P.J. Harvey last night."

_"You have good taste."_

"Thank you."

_"So what are your plans for tonight?"_ Rory froze. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Oh… umm… we're meeting some friends and going to some club."

A grin crossed his face; he couldn't picture her clubbing.

"Maybe we could get together some other time?" Rory couldn't believe she'd actually just asked that.

_"Sure… you have my number now, so give me a call."_

"Alright, I will."

_"Ok, well if that's it…"_

"Actually, that isn't it..." she paused briefly and then added, "How did you know my name?"

No answer.

"Because I know I never told you, and Logan called me Ace…. He always calls me Ace."

_"Not always," Jess mumbled.__  
_  
"I'm sorry?"  
_  
__"I said not always. He called you Rory last night. I work part time at the Virgin Records store. I was on last night."_

"You were there?"

_"Yeah."_

"And didn't say anything?"

_"I was sure you wouldn't remember me and I thought the blonde was your boyfriend."_

"You still could have said something."

_"Well, it looks like everything worked out anyway."_

"Yeah… I guess it did." She smiled. There was a small pause.

_"Come out with me tonight," he stated, rather than asking._

"I can't blow off my friends…"

_"Come on, they'll probably be too wasted to notice anyway."_ Rory couldn't help but think that he was right about that, but she still couldn't leave them.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

_"Well, if you change your mind, you know how to get a hold of me."_

"Alright. I'll talk to you later Jess."

_"Bye Rory."__  
_  
Rory hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

"You almost ready?" Logan called from the bathroom.

"Just need to change my shirt," she called back, rifling through her bag. Logan emerged a few moments later.

"It's all yours," he said, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Are we meeting them here, or at the club?" Rory asked, making her way to the bathroom.

"They're coming here."

"And where are we going?"

"Some new place that Finn heard about."

"So there is bound to be several bars inside the place and tons half naked women?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." She was silent. "Come on Ace, you're not thinking about bailing are you?"

Rory answered as she re-emerged from the bathroom. "No, I'm not." She smiled. "Tonight is going to be... interesting, if nothing else."

"Exactly," he said, fixing his hair in the bedroom mirror. "And no books," he reached over and took it from her hand.

"But Logan!"

"Nope- you're not burying yourself in a book at a nightclub."

"I won't read it. But I always carry a book with me. You never know when you're going to get bored and wish you had something to read."

"Fine, bring your book." He released his grip on the small paper back. "You're a strange girl, you know that?"

"Thank you," she picked up the pocket sized book and pushed it into her small handbag.

* * *

"Mom, remember the guy from the plane ride to D.C.?"Rory was sitting on a toilet with her legs pulled up to her chest; not the most comfortable position, but the most convenient for a bathroom stall.

_"Is that a trick question?"_

"No," Rory said, sounding slightly confused. "The guy, that sat next to me going to D.C. The punk kid who was hell to talk to?"

_"Oh! Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Rude plane boy, yes!"_

"When did you nickname him that?"

_"The first time you told me about him. But why are you bringing him up now?"__  
_  
"Jess Mariano."

_"Uhh… Bill Pullman?"_

"MOM!"

_"What! I thought this was the name game."__  
_  
"No Mom, his name is Jess Mariano."

_"And how do you know that?"_

"Logan and I ran into him today."

_"Oh really? And you're just now calling me? Details my offspring, details."_

"We were at this little coffee shop in Soho and Logan went to the bathroom. I saw him across the room and went and said hello."

_"It's the new and improved bolder Rory Gilmore."__  
_  
"It was strange. I didn't plan on it, it just kind of happened."

_"You were drawn to him…" Lorelai said mystically._

"Sure… something like that, I guess."

_"So, do you like this boy?"_

"I don't know, I just met him… sort of."

_"Did you say Mariano?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"I don't know, that name just sounds really familiar. It's going to drive me crazy. I'll have to ask Babette- she'd know the name if anyone would."__  
_  
"That cat hasn't killed her yet?"

_"Now that you mention it… maybe I should go check on them. It's been awfully quiet there tonight."_

"That's terrible."

_"Stay out of trouble. And say hi to the cute badass for me."_

"Bye Mother," she said before shutting the phone.

"Rory? Are you in here?" Stephanie called, entering the bathroom.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just a little headache. It's quieter in here."

"Do you need Advil? I have plenty. I'm going to need it tomorrow."

"No, I already took some, thanks."

"Well, let's go. I wanna see your moves." Stephanie began dancing to the beat of the muffled music filtering through the door.

Stephanie grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her out into the crowded room. Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes; this was not her scene. She could handle hanging out at the pub and even didn't mind the society events she'd grown accustomed to being invited to. But this aspect of nightlife was still foreign and unwelcome to her. By the end of the second hour, her headache had returned and the terrible dance music was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Hey Logan?" she yelled over the music. The group was now sitting at a table, everyone but Rory drinking.

"Yeah Ace?"

"I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'm not feeling that great." She began to stand up.

"I'll take you back."

"No, that's alright. It's just up the road some. I can find it."

"Ok, have Jeff drive you back to the hotel then."

"Alright. I'll see you when you all get back." Rory said the rest of her goodbyes and exited the club, into the crisp January air. She pulled on her gloves and pushed her hat down over her ears. Her breath caught briefly as the cold winter air froze her lungs. She pulled out her cell phone and looked through the names before pushing send.

_"I was hoping you'd call."_ She couldn't help but smile at his greeting.

"Hello to you too."  
_  
__"So, to what do I owe the honor?"__  
_  
She paused briefly before answering. "I changed my mind."

* * *

Oh... if any of you are scratching your heads about the cat thing... let me try to explain. A while back (when I first started writing this fanfic) there was an article about a cat named Lewis in Connecticut who killed like a UPS man or something. I don't remember much about the article, but a friend of mine gave me a sort of challenge type thing to put the crazy cat into my fanfic. So... that's why it's there.

Please… as always, be sure to leave a review. I'm always more liable to update if I've gotten a good response from people and I know they're actually reading. So let me know you're reading!


End file.
